


The Chronicle Garden

by AccessCode5



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flowers, Gen, Lots and Lots of Flowers, Personal Growth, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccessCode5/pseuds/AccessCode5
Summary: Ever wanted to see individual character development as a short poem?





	The Chronicle Garden

Rose  
Riddled with thorns.  
Ripped from the peaceful tree, a dying beauty, her petals pressed.  
Her blossom withers.  
Love

Helenium  
Heavy at heart.  
Heard in a whisper, her thoughts are gentle, swaying with the wind.  
She is youth.  
Tears

Marigold  
Made of youth.  
Mine for a mind, turned diamond over time, her life sparkling new.  
Abandon the coal.  
Grief

Bells of Ireland  
Burned so sweetly.  
Born from angry seed, in the little corner, the walls were invisible.  
She was blind.  
Fortune

Iris  
Ignoring the noise.  
Inside the quiet box, safe to grow, she is happy with strength.  
Eyes of stars.  
Hope

Verbena  
Vibrant with life.  
Visiting memory, a voice is taken from heart, a vessel with no words.  
She may see.  
Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Chosen flowers were deliberate. Taste the rainbow.


End file.
